Chasing Waterfalls
by MockingClove
Summary: After a full season of chaos and death, the Red Devil is about to be unmasked. But all is not as it seems... *Oneshot*


_"After a full season of chaos and death, the Red Devil is about to be unmasked. But all is not as it seems..."_

 ** _~ Chasing Waterfalls ~_**

* * *

Hot, thick blood trickled and dripped down her blue dress. Hands stained with the stuff. She staggered up the tall steps to the Kappa house, staring at her red palms in horror.

"Something bad.." she muttered, hoping someone would hear. She knew she was alone in the darkness of the night. No one to save her. No one to help her. But she held her hope and tried. "Something bad happened.."

Her high heels clicked as she stumbled through the doorway, a huge circular pool of blood on the doorway rug. Eyes glued open, she carried on ahead. She caught glance of the phone resting on the mahogany desk just meters away and a gasp fled from her.

The lights dimmed in the entire house, a single flash poking out from the dark down the hallway. Her feet scurried across the tiles, and it was almost like her hand collision with the phone activated the disco music.

 _"Don't go chasing waterfalls, please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to.."_

Her heart sank. She gulped, broadening her eyes. Stared at the single light casting down the hallway, clearing the darkness and letting her see the white bathtub. She slowly stepped forward and clenched her fists.

"I know you're here, bitch!" her voice ran throughout the halls, bouncing off the walls in echoes. "Come and get me! I know you want some of this shit!" She quickly brushed the strands of her blonde hair out from her eyes, smearing her forehead in blood.

 _"I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all, but I think you're moving too fast.."_

She stepped out into the dim living room, glancing at every single corner. Inspecting every little inch of the area. In that moment, she was a hawk searching for her prey.

Suddenly, the color of her own hands formed to life in front of her. The red masked devil stepped out from the darkness, wielding a sharp butcher's knife. Chanel gasped, taking a step back in fear.

"Take off your mask now, swine!" she roared, the Red Devil placing a knee against the bathtub. They tossed their head in amusement, grabbing the tip of their sharp, black, plastic beard and pulling upwards. The shiny material of the helmet swooped off the figure's head and they dropped it onto the floor, causing a loud clatter. Hester stood in silence, a large smirk growing on her face.

"Chanel #6?!" squealed Chanel. "How could you do this to me?!"

"It wasn't all just to you, Chanel," Hester said. "It was for revenge. And boy, was it so, so, _so_ sweet!" She slowly steps around the bathtub, one hand rubbing against the rim of it and the other twirling her knife in the air.

"You wanna know how I got this neckbrace, do ya?" she growled. "And let me tell you, Chanel. It certainly wasn't from giving blumpkins at the local bowling alley!"

"How did you know I said that about you?! I said that in commentary over the television show! None of us characters but me could have heard it!" shrieked Chanel.

"Oh, silly girl," continued Hester, swiping her knife through the air. "I know all and I see all! I got this god damn neckbrace from being popped outta' the womb and into a stinking bathtub with no medical support! Do you know how much pain it caused me mentally and physically?!"

"Enough to go on a killing spree?"

"Yes, but also because Kappa let my mother die over this stupid song!"

 _"Don't go chasin waterfalls, please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to.."_

Instantly, Hester took a leap forward through the air, jabbing her knife straight into Chanel's shoulder. Chanel squealed in horror, scrambling backwards and latching onto the wound as it bled out.

"Flash forward a few hours, mommy dearest took me in from Munsch's hands! Guess who it was or else I cut you open right now."

"It was Gigi!" exclaimed Chanel.

"Clever thinking."

"And now your mother has been jailed for helping you psychopath murdering us all, you jealous wannabe!"

"What on earth did you just say?" asked Hester in a whispered tone. "I think this is a perfect time to introduce our special guest.."

"It sure is," a familiar voice called out. Chanel gasped, a chill tingled up her spine. She knew exactly who it was and everything all clicked in her mind immediately. She spun around, and just like she predicted, she stared into Grace's eyes. She was dressed in the Red Devil costume from head to toe, all but the mask over her face. A large chainsaw was wielded in her hands.

"They say that opposites attract.." Grace said, pulling the string on the chainsaw which made it bark to life. "Little miss Hester over here was in mommy's stomach the same time as me. Only Gigi knew for she was the only one who helped mommy try and live.."

Grace slowly stepped forward, the blades of the chainsaw scraping like mad against the cold air.

"Gigi loved us small, bloodied babies that were shivering in that tub," Grace sighed. "She raised us like beautiful children. And it was your former leader that let our real mother die. You're the one to blame!"

"I'm not the one to blame!" Chanel raged, hastily taking steps backwards. "Blame her! I'm sure we could find a ouija board down in the basement and you two could discuss it out with her!"

"I'm so sorry, but now it's time for me to fully fulfill my role as _the_ Chanel," said Hester. "Your time is up. Any last words?"

"Yes.. I'm a waterfall."

Grace and Hester both stared at her in confusion, but it wasn't until Chanel sprinted off through the doorway and into the kitchen that they realized what she meant.

 _"Don't go chasing waterfalls.."_

* * *

The long, twisted hallways of the Kappa Kappa Tau house were always a nuisance to Chanel. Getting to her bedroom almost took five minutes. But in this case, they truly proved their utter nuisance.

Chanel sprinted up the long stairs in the kitchen and into a long, white hallway. She twisted on doorknobs, none of which would open. She stumbled in her highheels as the chanting chorus continued to play throughout the house.

 _"Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to.."_

The clinking sound of a rapidly spinning chainsaw only sent colder shivers down her back. "Stop running!" she heard a voice call out. Chanel quickly spun her head backwards, seeing Grace and Hester in the corner of her eye. Their red costumes glistened in the darkness, the clanks of the chainsaw getting louder.

"Somebody help me!" she squealed, slamming on doors until she fell inside a doorway. The one room in the house that had been unlocked. She scrambled like mad towards the window, desperately clawing as she saw cop cars pull up on the sidewalk.

"Help me!"

Suddenly, the nokia-blocka - as she liked to call it - became noticable on the small desk beside her. She snatched it, quickly dialing Chad's number, but the sound of the chainsaw had become too close to comfort by then.

Her voice pitched high into the air as a dent dug deep into her skin, latching onto her arm in pain. Grace and Hester both stood with smirks on their face, their weapons raised and armed.

"The cops are here. They're going to get both of you bitches!" squealed Chanel.

"We know we're finished. We were never going to get away with this," said Hester. "But that doesn't mean we can't go out in a _gut-wrenching_ finale!" Her knife slashes across Chanel's stomach, blood spurting out like waterfalls. Chanel stumbled backwards, dropping the phone to the ground and latching onto the desk beside her.

The last remains of hope were gone for Chad, or so she thought. Suddenly, he appeared in the doorway, a sharp pane of glass in his hand.

"The cops are coming, we better hurry," Hester said, Grace nodding. "May the Chanels live forever!"

As she leaped forward through the air, the sharp pane of glass went straight through her head, bringing her to the ground. Her body twitched uncomfortably, blood seeping through her dark hair and her eyes bolted open.

Grace spun immediately, the tip of the chainsaw opening up a huge gash across Chad's cheek. He roared in pain, scuttling backwards when the final death chop sent his head flying. All that remained was a nasty stump of a neck, meaty-flesh letting their thick juices out.

It was her last chance while Grace was distracted; Chanel ran forward and tackled her to the ground. Grace gritted her teeth, struggling as the chainsaw tumbled out of her hands and a few feet away from her. Chanel reached out as far she could for Hester's hand containing the knife as Grace reached for her chainsaw. They both latched onto their weapons, pulled them back and slammed them down onto each other.

Chanel's knife buried itself straight through Grace's mouth, down the back of her throat, sort of sealing her like a cocktail stick to the ground. But the chainsaw sliced straight through Chanel's back, severing it completely and creating a deep wound in Grace's stomach.

The four lifeless bodies all stayed still as cops entered the room minutes later. Blue and red colors flashed outside, gasps filling the air outside the room. The next morning, Pete had a depressed face as his own article was published in the school newspaper.

 **DEVIL KILLERS CAUGHT AND UNMASKED**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my goodness. That was bloody.

Well hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this quick oneshot, **Chasing Waterfalls!**

It was certainly fun to write xD

So who do you think the killers are in Scream Queens? I don't think one is Hester despite having her be one here, but I definitely think one is Grace.. There are so many clues linking to her.

If you have time, please leave a quick review if you have time! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


End file.
